For Whom the Bell Tolls
by WRATH77
Summary: For Ratigan to save one of his own, he has to go back to his worst defeat. Spinoff from Into the Night. One-Shot. R


The ticking sound of the Big Ben resonated around the room along with the cogs moving, which made Ratigan sigh.

He never thought he would be coming back here.

It all started when he refused to pay Abraham Ashwood, a loan shark and fence. Ashwood wanted more money from a jewel that Ratigan gave him, but Ratigan only wanted for what it's worth. Ashwood said not to toy with him, but Ratigan still said no.

A week later, Lizzie suddenly went missing and a lackey of Ashwood said that the bat had Lizzie and that he will only return her if he pays he amount he wanted.

At Big Ben.

Ratigan felt his hear clench, knowing the real reason why Ashwood chose this location. It was widely known that it was here where Ratigan suffered his greatest downfall, how he never set foot around this area since then. Now, he has no choice.

Isabelle was adamant that she was going with him. Not only as back-up, but also for Lizzie.

As Ratigan looked around the room, flashbacks went through his mind, but he shook his head. He doesn't have time for any emotional breakdowns.

"Ashwood, I'm here!" he yelled out. He then heard the flapping of wings and looked to the side.

It was Ashwood, a vampire bat that was almost as tall as he was. He was just as well-dressed and when he grinned, showed sharp teeth. In one of his claws, he held a struggling Lizzie, his claw muffling her cries.

"Well, well." Ashwood snickered, "I didn't think you come."

"Well, I did." Ratigan snarled, throwing a bag to the floor, "Here's your money. Now let Elizabeth go!"

Ashwood looks at Ratigan and smirks.

"No."

Ratigans face fell at his statement.

"I'll just kill you and your little wench here. It's been awhile since I eaten a mouse."

At that moment, Ratigan saw red and with a roar, he charged at Ashwood and tackled him, making all of them fall on cog. Lizzie got out of Ashwood's hold and was trying to run away.

"Isabelle!" Ratigan yelled out, "Get Elizabeth!"

Isabelle, who seemed to jump out of nowhere, jumped to them and grabbed Lizzie, jumping away. Ashwood roared and suddenly grabbed Ratigan by the scruff of his shirt, making Ratigan look at him.

"You're going to pay for that, sewer rat!"

He grabbed Ratigans cloak and pulled it to the gears, choking him. Ratigan snarled, chastising himself for getting his cloak caught…again. He then heard a yell and saw Ashwood falling to another gear. He then saw Isabelle with her knife out and shredding his cape. Ratigan didn't even get the chance to cough when Isabelle pulled him up.

"Padriac, we have to go." She said, "Where's the quickest way out?"

He looked around and pointed up. She then pulled Ratigan with one arm and the other one was carrying Lizzie. The couple ran to an opening, but Ratigan could hear the flapping of wings and knew Ashwood was behind them. As they got to the opening, Ratigan looked for a safe way down. He then heard Isabelle gasp.

"Padriac!"

He looked behind him, just as Ashwood barreled to him. The both fell over the edge, the bat dragging him down. He then saw to his horror that Isabelle and Lizzie were being dragged along with them. He tried to reach for them, but Ashwood kept dragging him, tangled within them as they all slid down the glass.

Ratigan and Ashwood fell on one of the hands, the professors head pounding as he struggled to sit up. He then heard a scream and looked to the side.

He saw Isabelle and Lizzie kneeling together, how they got on the hand safely was beyond him. Lizzie was behind Isabelle, her face full of fear and whimpering. Isabelle was glaring as Ashwood loomed over them, her bowie knife out as she growled. The bat just laughed, grinning widely as he showed his sharp teeth.

Something primal awoke in Ratigan. He growled loudly; the bat was threatening his mate and pup. He was going to attack his mate!

He snarled and pounded on Ashwood , the two animals fighting fiercely, clawing and scratching each other. Then Ashwood flipped Ratigan over him, slamming him to the ledge and wrapping his claws over his throat. Ratigan struggled against his grip, but it was futile.

"It's too late, Ratigan!" Ashwood laughed out, "I won!"

Ratigan heard Ashwoods laughter, which suddenly turned into screams of pain. He looked up and saw Isabelle had jumped onto the bats back and was shredding his wings. She then roundhouse-kicked him across the face, sending him to the ground. She went to Ratigan and helped him sit up, Lizzie hurrying to their side.

"You ok?" she said, with him nodding. His head then shot up when he realized something.

"Isabelle, what time is it?" he said, making her look at him in confusion.

"Wha-"

"What time is it?" he asked more urgently.

"It's almost 9." She said, her eyes widening when she realized what he was thinking about. She cursed under her breath as she ran to the clock and kicked in the glass, breaking it and making a sizable hole.

"Lizzie!" she called out, the mousling running to her and going inside. Isabelle went half in and Ratigan was about to go to her, but Ashwood suddenly shot up and grabbed the back of Ratigans jacket, grinning madly.

"And where do you think you're going?!" he rasped out. Whatever he was going to say next was lost when the hour hand moved to twelve.

A deafening gong resounded around them. The vibrations made Ashwood loose his balance, as his grip on Ratigan jacket making him go with him. But Isabelle grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, the jacket tearing as Ashwood fell. The last thing Ratigan saw of Ashwood was frantically trying to fly with his damaged wings as he fell into the mist.

Ratigan fell on his back, breathing harshly. Isabelle and Lizzie knelt by his side, looking concern.

"Padriac, you ok?" Isabelle asked, making him smile at his two favorite ladies.

"Yes, I am alright." He said breathing out.

"More than alright."

AN: Phew, finally done with this one-shot. Here is an intro and end to a villain OC I made. This story was inspired by yet again, the Big Ben score.

So, I introduced Abraham Ashwood, my cannibalistic vampire bat cheapskate. I was inspired by a friend of mine who drew a bat pic for me with one of my OC's and I just got the picture of a big bat that is a rival of Ratigans. Also, the voice actor that I will choose for him is Anthony Hopkins, who did play a cannibal, lol.

In this fic, I wanted Ratigan to confront old demons and what better way than to go back where your worst failure was? Except, Ratigan has no choice, since the jerk took Lizzie. Isabelle is just BAMF here.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own GMD, just Isabelle, Lizzie and Ashwood!


End file.
